1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveyor systems for moving load carrying units, such as carts or pallets, along a path defined by the conveyor system. More particularly, the invention is to a conveyor system which includes means for preventing the carts from skewing relative to the conveying path, and to a multi-level conveyor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyor systems for transporting load carrying units, such as carts and pallets, along a path defined by the conveyor system are known. Examples of some of these type conveyor systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,020; U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,173; U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,610; U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,126; U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,177; U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,807; U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,641; U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,025; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,532; U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,618; U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,302; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,702.
It is a problem to maintain the carts or pallets in alignment with the conveying path particularly as the carts are moved through turns therein. As the carts may skew out of alignment with the conveyor path they may interfere with equipment or operations located adjacent the conveyor path as well as making it more difficult to perform a task on a load or workpiece being carried on the cart.